1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to packaging technology, and more particularly to a packaging method and the package assembly encapsulated by the packaging method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventionally, LCDs/OLEDs are encapsulated by adopting UV glue, which is characterized by attributes such as, only a small amount or even no solvent is involved, which reduces the pollution subject to the environment. In addition, the attributes also include: low power consumption, may be cured at a low temperature, suitable for heat-sensitive materials, fast curing speed, high efficiency, may be suitable for high-speed production, and the curing device only occupies a small dimension. However, as the UV glue is organic material, and a larger gap is between the molecules after being cured. For this reason, moisture and oxygen may arrive an internal sealed area via medium, and thus is suitable for fields that is not sensitive to the moisture and the oxygen. In other words, the packing method adopting the UV rays may result in that the moisture and the oxygen penetrate into the internal area of the OLED so as to affect the display performance of the OLED.
A newly developed packing method adopts glass adhesive. By configuring the solvent having glass power, and the solvent with certain viscosity is coated on the glass substrate. The solvent is then removed by a heating process so as to be bonded with the glass substrate. By adopting the laser to melt the glass power such that two glasses are bonded together. The glass adhesive packing method may prevent the moisture and the oxygen from penetration, and thus may be applicable to the OLED technology sensitive to the moisture and the oxygen.